


Be her safety

by H_esh00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big brother!Peter, Endgame AU, Gen, Little sister!Morgan, Morgan is like a little sister for Peter, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker fluff, Post Tony Stark death, Sibling relation, a ton of crying, additional endgame story, different endgame ending, just angsty aF, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_esh00/pseuds/H_esh00
Summary: Everyone had hard time after Tony's death. Some of them took it harder. Peter had closed himself off from almost everyone but Morgon and Pepper. They were reminders of Tony and they felt like his family. But that's exactly why he had to take a few steps back.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	Be her safety

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my fave @hollands-osterfield on Tumblr for helping me when I was kinda stuck. I made myself cry with this one so get your tissues ready.

After the death of Tony, Peter’s visits to the Stark house became more sporadic. During the first month, he was visiting almost every day and sometimes he spent whole weekends there, keeping Morgan and Pepper company and making Pepper feel less alone. 

Peter was keeping Morgan so busy and happy that Pepper made sure he had his own room so he could have some privacy when he needed it. Peter needed the privacy more often than he thought he would. Every time Morgan mentioned how much she missed her daddy, Peter practically ran out of the room to get to his own and cry.

May didn’t argue against Peter’s absence at home. She knew that Tony meant a lot to him and that Peter needed to feel closer to him by spending time with his mentor’s family. 

He still did his homework in Tony’s lab and he tried to look at it as therapy. The homework and assignments took his mind off of things and he enjoyed it when Morgan wanted to sit across him and draw. They bonded even in silence. The understanding and the mature way of Morgan’s thinking - at least for her age - came probably from Tony’s way of talking to her as if she had graduated from MIT at the age of five. 

She was a smart kid. She was so curious about everything around her. She wanted to learn and consume as much information as she could. At one time she asked Peter about the physics project he was working on. 

“That ellipse looks like what my dad had drawn when he was trying to make his friends come back again.” She probably didn’t understand that the simple and innocent words that fell from her lips made Peter’s stomach turn and his eyes teared up immediately. 

Peter had seen the blueprints of what Tony was working on to make the time travel come true. He had seen it when they were all together at Tony’s funeral. He even saw the prototype of the bracelet, that was the time navigator. Although he wanted to keep it, he thought that he didn’t have enough self-control to not use it just to go back and talk to Tony for one last time. So he made sure that Pepper would never give it to him.

It had been 4 months since Peter last visited Morgan and Pepper. He felt guilty about it. He couldn’t even bear to go to Tony’s grave. His heart was in pieces, especially every time he opened his phone and the phone screen was a picture of him and Morgan. Her smile was wide and bright, just like Tony’s. 

The closest a person came to be a father figure for him was taken away from him and it crushed him. For the third time in his 15 years, he had lost yet another man to lean on. 

He didn’t want to leave Morgan all alone, he knew that she would eventually come to need someone to show him life from other perspectives that Pepper would. He wanted to be there for her through her growth. He got angry just by the thought of a guy treating her poorly through her teen years. 

Peter was curled up in his bed when his phone started vibrating under his pillow. Pepper’s name with a picture of her and Tony posing together lit up the screen. At first, he hesitated to answer, but he finally got the courage and picked up the phone.

“Hey” Peter’s voice was weak after all the crying.

“Hi Pete, how are you doing?” Pepper said.

“Well, I’m trying to hold on” He hated when people asked him how he was doing, most of them asked him that out of obligation and to make conversation, but he knew that Pepper was genuinely worried about him. 

“I feel you” and Pepper knew how he felt. She lost her husband and Peter lost a mentor and father figure. “Morgan’s been asking about you a lot, she misses you, she needs you more than ever Peter.” 

Peter couldn’t stop his tears from running from the corner of his eyes and down his temples as he was lying on his back now.

“I’m so sorry. I- it’s just… she just reminds me so much of him.” Morgan’s eyes were like a copy of Tony’s and Peter didn’t know if he wanted to look into them and hug her all the time or if he wanted to look away and hide from her gaze.

“Please, just come here. She needs you. _I_ need you, Peter.” Pepper’s voice cracked at the last part. 

After they talked for a bit longer, Peter packed a small bag with a little bit of clothes and stuff he would need and headed toward the Stark house. He sent a text to May to let her know that he would stay there for a short while and she replied that he could take as much time as he needed there.

When he arrived, he stood outside of the house and didn’t dare to knock. He was about to turn around when he heard Morgan’s voice.

“Petey!!” Morgan’s voice full of joy and the big smile on her face warmed Peter’s heart.

Morgan ran towards him from the little tent she had outside of their house. Peter dropped his bag and kneeled down to catch her into his arms. As soon as she was into his embrace, she started crying into the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter ran his hand up and down her back and placed small kisses on her head. 

“I’m here now, I promise you I won’t leave again. I promise you that. I’ll be here as long as you want me to” his own tears were flooding down and when he opened his eyes he saw Pepper through his blurry vision, standing a few feet away and watching them in awe. She came towards them and patted his head and tried to comfort him just like he was comforting Morgan. 

“I promise I won’t leave again” his promises were for himself as much as they were for Pepper and Morgan. They were his family just as much as May and he wouldn’t let them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it and don't forget to leave feedback!


End file.
